


Playlists

by noahliza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just want them to share music and be cute and im not sorry for that, klance, mentions of the other characters, music headcanons, some angst but not a lot i promise, theyre dorks i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahliza/pseuds/noahliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet semi-connected stories about the red and blue paladins and their music tastes! (includes an 8tracks playlist for each chapter!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> http://8tracks.com/nikkiliza/red-paladin-playlist  
> playlist for chapter 1! (sorry I have no idea how to make these links orz)

Ever since Keith had been in his early teens, music had been important to him. As a kid, it was mostly just background noise in a hectic life of being shuffled from foster home to foster home. It didn’t matter, wasn’t important to him. Music didn’t resonate within him until about thirteen. He’d been given a mp3 player as a welcome gift from a new foster family hoping to get him to warm up quickly. As usual, he didn’t. Another unimportant family that ended up dumping him off, citing attitude problems. 

The mp3 player, however, ended up being very important. It took some time to build a collection of music that felt right to him, but he managed. It gave him a sense of sameness in his ever shifting life, easing just a little bit the pain of a lifetime of rejections, a lifetime of abandonment after abandonment. He’d never admit to anyone that it hurt, that it tore at his insides, but it did. His music kept him stable as he went through life, brushing off new foster families, brushing off warnings that his ‘attitude problems’ were going to be the reason he aged out of the system instead of getting adopted. 

As Keith aged and grew, so did his tastes. He went slowly from strictly listening to what peers called ‘screamo’ - of course he knew that it was really multiple genres that sounded similar, not that he’d explain that to anyone - evolving into at least a slightly more varied taste, anywhere from metal and its subgenres to a few subgenres of electronic, and a lot of places in between. What tied it all together was the energy these songs had. Some of it was for singing and dancing excess energy out when no one was around, some was for pushing him to do his best while working out, some was to leech his energy away to stay calm when he felt like he couldn’t any more. It was all about staying calm and collected in front of others, only letting loose when he was alone and had energy to spare.

It seemed like the best course of action, and maybe it was. Staying calm meant living with foster families for longer periods of time, which meant he had more time to focus on school instead of moving house, which meant he had a better chance of getting into the Garrison. Flying was his dream, and he knew it would be difficult for someone like him to get in. Someone who didn’t work well with others and had issues communicating. 

Luckily his hard work at keeping composure had worked - mostly. He’d made it into the Garrison, been the top of his class thanks in part to a graduate who had seen the potential in him, had helped him immensely; but when that man had disappeared on Kerberos, all of that progress and work came unraveled. Unlike any other time in his life, his music wasn’t enough to keep a cool head. He’d been kicked out, winding up in a shack in the desert until Shiro came back.

-*-*-

Keith was sitting alone in the training room listening to his mp3 player. He was finishing up listening to his workout playlist, he’d finished fighting the training dummy before it ended which was fantastic. It meant he could go up to the next level when he trained alone next. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly one of his earbuds was ripped out of his ear. He whipped his head around to see Lance had seated himself right next to Keith.

“Hey, what ya listening to?” Lance smirked at him, moving to put the earbud in his ear, “I bet it’s some emo stuff, right?” Keith glared at him silently, reaching out for the earbud.  
“It’s not.” He finally said.  
“We’ll see,” Lance said in a singsong voice, putting the earbud in. He paused for a moment and his normal shit-eating grin was replaced with a shocked expression that was still somehow a smile, “Keith!” He jumped up, ripping the earbud out from his ear on accident, “Dude what is that!! That song goes hard!”   
“It’s uh, GTA.” Keith said simply. He had no idea what Lance normally listened to, and he told himself he didn’t care, but for some reason he felt happy that Lance liked the song he was listening to.  
“Well GTA is awesome!” Lance’s shit-eating grin was returning. “I always assumed that you listened to like, emo music.”

Keith grimaced at Lance. “You know emo is only a subgenre, right?” he had no idea why he was about to explain this to Lance, he’d never thought it was worth the effort to explain to anyone else.  
“A what?” Lance’s smile faltered a bit, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dude.” he awkwardly turned away, “Well I’ll leave you and your cool sub music alone, bye mullet boy!” he almost hurried out of the training room. 

Keith leaned up against the wall, watching the space where Lance had just been. That was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr at ladynikkiliza, or nikkineedssleep on twitter!!


End file.
